Snakebite
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: One-shot, 1x3. Heero and Trowa spend some...quiet...nights together in the jungle.


((I don't own Gundam Wing or any of those sexy Gundam pilots. ~Sigh~ Too bad for them, if I did own GW.... ~evil smirk~ Duo: ~holds up contract to ward off ultimate evil~ Aack! She's Satanic again!! Wufie: ~forms cross with hands~ Back Woman! Back I say! Writer: ~sigh~ Anyway this occurred to me while babysitting. Mostly because my mind is totally hentai... Anyway it probably won't be any good but I want you to R&R so I know what to fix. Note- First time with Trowa's mindset. Be warned...))  
  
Trowa cursed his luck, silently of course. The extraction at the last OZ base had been, messy... And the destruction of it had left Quatre, and Trowa with serious Gundam damage and Wufei with minor damage. Wing Zero, piloted by the God of all Pilots-Heero Yuy, had of course sustained no damage... Duo was just stupid freaking lucky.  
  
Damn American.  
  
And damn to HELL the fact that Wufei, Duo and Quatre all got to run off together while he got stuck with Heero fucking Yuy!!! As Trowa made his way back to the campsite from taking a leak he pouted slightly. He wanted to be with Quatre. The blonde haired Arabian was so cute! And Quatre would be upset with the damage done to his Gundam, if that malicious S.O.B Duo moved in on Quatre because he was in pain... Well, he might not be able to kill him but Catherine had been teaching him how to throw knives accurately. Not something he necessarily needed to be taught, he had the basic skills, but Trowa was enjoying learning just how close he could get the knife without nicking the skin.  
  
Entering the campsite Trowa looked into Heero's cold blue eyes. "Back." He said, sitting down and looking at the fish that Heero had caught and, claiming they weren't poisonous, had started to prepare.  
  
"Hn." Heero said, and suddenly his gaze sharpened on Trowa's right hand. "You're bleeding." Trowa looked down, shit! He was bleeding, nothing bad just a minor scrap on the back of his hand. Probably from a branch hitting it.  
  
"I'll handle..." Trowa began to say and then his green eyes flared in surprise and then they flashed down to his ankle. He jerked his foot away from the shadows and looked his ankle as he listened to something slither away. There was now a bite mark on his ankle and it was bleeding slightly. Damn it! Whatever that was had bitten through his boot! Come to think of it. Trowa examined the bite, it looked like...  
  
"Snakebite." Heero said coming over and grasping Trowa's ankle in his hands. Sliding the boot and sock off the Perfect soldier bent over the ankle. "I'll take care of it." Trowa's eyes widened and he tried to pull himself away without looking panicked. He'd heard horror stories about how Heero fixed wounds, had even seen Heero fix his own wounds once. It was...unsettling.  
  
"I've got some..." He meant to say medical gear but Heero had already clamped his mouth over the wound and was sucking the poison out. As Trowa took a deep breath and tried to clear all ecchi thoughts from his mind he wished that it was Quatre and not Heero who was sucking his blood. Drifting on this thinking, and probably partially from the snakebite Trowa did not notice when Heero shifted from sucking on his ankle to sucking on the cut on his hand. "Er...that wasn't snakebite..." Heero looked at him and smiled, a queer little smirk signifying he was thinking Distinctly ecchi thoughts.  
  
"I know." His voice was husky and Trowa was speechless as he watched his blue eyed companion slither up his body and felt his body begin to react to the stimulus it was receiving. Licking his lips the boy from the big top tried to speak once again. Heero's eyes only got more and more smoky.  
  
"Heero...we..." Heero's lips claimed his and Trowa swallowed the 'shouldn't' as the other Gundam pilot explored his mouth. Heero thrust his tongue into Trowa's mouth and he fought not the moan, the other boys hands were roving all over his body stroking and touching... Trowa wished that he could have been with Quatre, that this night could have been his and Quatre's but it was Heero's now and meeting those smoky Prussian blue eyes Trowa knew that Heero was definitely claiming the night as his own.  
  
Pulling off Trowa's turtleneck Heero smiled, giving each tug on the shirt a slow lick on Trowa's belly. As the boys upper chest was revealed Heero bit one of Trowa's nipples eliciting a sharp gasp from the uni-banged(^^;) boy. While one hand worked on the shirt, along with Trowa's, Heero's other hand drew circles around Trowa's chest, tracing the ribs and stomach muscles, tickling under Trowa's arm. When the turtleneck came off Trowa was slightly flushed and breathing hard. Heero nuzzled the Gundam boys neck as he calmly slipped off his tank top.  
  
Suddenly Heero bit down on Trowa's neck sucking a little at the pink skin.  
  
"AH!" Trowa cried out, the normally silent boy driven to making noise. Heero was doing things to him that Quatre would probably never be able to do... It was unfair for this to be happening now of all times. Heero smiled slightly, and his hand drifted lower stroking Trowa's groin. Trowa let off another groan as his body began to respond.  
  
"Well Trowa? Do you have snake bite down there?" Trowa's eyes widened as he took in the meaning of those words. Heero smiled and drifted down, unzipping his friends jeans and slipping his cock into his mouth. As Heero began to suck on the other pilots member Trowa groaned and left a trail of sloppy kisses down Heero's neck.  
  
"Heee-roooo." Trowa groaned as he began to thrust his hips in and out of the other boys mouth. Heero teased Trowa's penis with his tongue using his hands too. As Trowa's thrusts became more urgent and the boys eyes glazed with need and pleasure Heero's eyes burned.  
  
Like the devil incarnate, they burned. Trowa threw his head back as he felt release come and Heero took it all in. Trowa flopped onto the ground feeling empty now. "No my little lion, this isn't done yet." Heero purred and began to kiss Trowa's nipples moving them around in his mouth. The brown haired young man felt his friends engorged member and groaned, knowing that what he needed to fill himself up was Heero's cock in him.  
  
Reaching down Trowa tugged at Heero's godforsaken spandex pants. As he cursed the stupid material Heero left another love bite on Trowa's neck. Ripping the material off Trowa took Heero into his own hands. Suddenly he felt something slide under him, and gasped as Heero slipped a finger inside.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Trowa. So tight." Heero's finger probed, eliciting another gasp from Trowa and then was joined by a second finger and then a third. As Heero played with his friend pushing in and out, falling into a rhythm as the brown haired boy played with his cock.  
  
"God Heero..." Trowa gasped finally, his eyes glazed his pleasure as his mind reeled under the full assault of what had happened that night. "Just Take Me NOW!" Heero smirked, that evil little smirk which had started this all and with casual ease flipped the other boy over, entering him from the back.  
  
"Oooooh." Trowa groaned as he felt Heero enter him, thrusting in and out again.... "Dammit all Heero...."  
  
******  
  
Quatre looked at the two silent Gundam pilots as they joined him, Duo and Wufei at the safe house. "You both made it!" The blonde Arabian sang out happily, and while he included Heero in this greeting his eyes rested on a certain green eyed boy who was casting his one visible eye down on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, we were getting worried." Duo said from the doorway on which he was leaning. "Where were y'all?"  
  
"Rainforest." Heero said as he moved past both pilots, moving further into the house.  
  
"Sheesh, with him and you Trowa must have been some quiet camps." Duo chuckled and Quatre thought he caught a, a Blush?, suffusing Trowa's face.  
  
"Actually," Heero's voice, for once filled with amusement came from the inside of the house, drifting into the kitchen. "The nights in the rainforest were louder then expected." This time Trowa did blush and shouldered past Duo to get inside.  
  
((Well? Please review, like I said its not that good and I'm desperate for improvement!!)) 


End file.
